Embodiments relate to analysis of electronic data such as data of an on-line banking account hosted by a financial institution. On-line banking is very popular, and millions of users manage their accounts utilizing on-line banking There are many times when an account is opened by a user, but then utilized for business or personal and business purposes. Users, however, may not identify themselves as a business or indicate that the account is utilized for business purposes. Further, if users do identify accounts for a business or used for business purposes, it may be difficult to classify or determine the type of business or business activity from the information provided since account names, while familiar to users, may be incomplete or include a short and often ill-formed text descriptions such as abbreviations that make it difficult to discern the meaning or context of an account name, and even more difficult to determine whether an account so named is used for business purposes and which types of business activities.
Thus, financial institutions often treat users who conduct only personal transactions and users who conduct business or business and personal transactions indifferently. It is estimated that the number of such users is on the order of millions. Many users of on-line banking services do not receive the benefit of additional business-related account services, software programs or offerings, and support or promotions related to their business activities. Likewise, financial institutions miss out on opportunities to better serve and satisfy customer needs, enhance customer experiences and loyalty to the financial institution, and the opportunity to cross-sell the customer to other products or services useful to their business activities.